A New Start 2 Stuck in Kohona
by trekboy
Summary: When someone from my storie A new Start gets sent to Kohona with no way home? How will Ninja Deal with Magic Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I noticed that a lot of you who favroited my A New Start like Naruto stories so I figured why not see how Kohona deals with a little magic Brian Trent age six.**

"Hey Guys I'm going to Diagon Ally for some shopping" Brian said

"Have fun" Was herd by Harry and Hermione

Decked out in jeans, sneakers, a nice bright colored shirt, a leather jacket, and his charmed messenger bag Brian disappeared in a swirl of Floo powder, little did Brian know that not wearing a robe over his clothes would lead to a very bad end of a day.

**Gringnotts Bank**

"Hi Gripjaw I was just wondering how you would go about getting a house elf" Brian asked

"Well one must pay a fee at the ministry and then go to the shop, all that's needed is a form from the ministry saying you paid the fee and can buy and elf now hears the address to the shop" Gripjaw said

"Can you do that here" Brian asked

"Yes just a few moments you need to go to your vault yes" Gripjaw asked

"Yup" Brian said

"Stop back on your way up" Gripjaw said

Entering his vault Brian opened a subspace pocket with his ring and began loading gold into that, frowning at the ring Brian decided to tweak it a bit as the ring flew off his finger obeying the commands of his master it changed shape into a watch and merged with his right wrist, adding a new safety feature if Brian was unconscious or in any type of danger the ring would form a shield around him.(A/N Think the watch Mihoshi wears from Tench Muyo)

One last stop at Gringnotts presented Brian with the form and a new way of using his shun shun rikka Gripjaw was able to put his hairpins in a large oval blue pendent the best part is the pendent didn't interfere with them they could come out and return with ease Empowering the simple rope chain to be strong as diamond and never come off by anyone but himself was an added bonus and an anti theft charm .

Brian went to the elf shop Entering he was appalled at the treatment of the elf's locked in rows of cages arms and legs shackled together like prisoners, deciding to get two instead of one at least I can save two by giving them better lives" Brian thought

Brian chose two elf's red male he named Ben and a yellow female named Gwen the bonding of the elf's to master is what shocked the storekeeper and the elf's all were engulfed in a bright white light the elf's wore looks of shock as they said "master is truly powerful" as they felt there magic increase ten fold.

Setting down some ground rules for the elf's they went like so

1) If you don't understand something ask me.

2) You will get one day off a week.

3) Any thing you need or want ask me and I will get it for you.

4) You will be paid two Galleons a week.

5) I'd like you two to pick a hobby or skill that you like and work on it when there's nothing to do.

6) You will not punish yourselves.

In the end two crying elf's were hugging Brian's legs They talked him down form two days off to one.

Brian stopped by Leads luggage to expand his trunk room, he added a big library, potion's storage, an Orhime AI, some federation tech rooms.

The most heavily guarded room housed a copy of the golden and blue pokeballs.

Why Brian needed this space you ask it turns out Hermione was a sailor moon addict too she created Sailor Mercury's micro laptop now that in itself wasn't a big deal it's what Hermione found out it could do besides scan magical enemies it could also scan magical objects.

Magical books, potions, potion ingredients, wands, trunks, and anything else could be scanned but once entered into the Federation Computer Database these items could be successfully replicated with out harm.

Brian was on his way home when entering the Floo hub in the leaky cauldron when three people in white masks shouted "Avada Kadava" at Brian just as he flinging Floo powder these things happened his watch shield act vacated the three curses hit the shield and the Floo flared the combined energy of the shield and the curses was enough to open a tear into another dimension and the Floo transport sent Brian though that portal after taking down the leaky Cauldron hub.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki was currently in Kohona forest on his most favorite day his birthday. Knowing that ninja and civilian alike were going to be out for his blood he fled, currently he was at his favorite thinking spot.

Five blurs moved in on his location and Naruto was pinned by three large dogs

"Come on you guys get off" Naruto wined, "Hana, Anko, I know your there" Naruto said

Finally coming out of the trees reviled them smiling Hana met Naruto when she was in the forest training he was such a young innocent thing, Hana liked him instantly much to her brothers dismay, that started that prank feud that last to this day.

Anko met Naruto when he was five and being chased by villagers, saving him Naruto finally found her days later and asked her why the village hated her as much as they hated him. So she told the twerp an abridged version of her story after he saw her fight he asked Anko to train him.

"Bark, Bark, yip" One of Hana's dogs said

Everyone looked up to see a green sphere coming at them faster then any could counter, the were surprised to see it stop right in front of them. And a boy about Naruto's age exit.

"Hi I'm Brian Trent and I'm kind of lost can you point me to England" Brian said

"Inuzuka, Hana" Hana said

"Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto said

"Mitarashi, Anko" Anko said

"Brian, Brian" a female voice said the two ninja tensed getting ready for combat.

"Orhime, come out" Brian said talking to his watch

A small green beam came from the watch, all three people gasped as a ghost like women appeared she had red hair, brown eyes, a huge rack, she was wearing a floral skirt with blue top.

"Hello everyone I'm Inoue, Orhime, Brian I was unable to contact anyone in our group furthermore there are no magical signals anywhere on this world, besides you also there no satellites that I can access. I have a theory that we are not in our world but a parallel world to get back we would have to copy the events perfectly that's impossible with no other magic users or an active floo system, we're stuck here" Orhime said

"I can't get home, I-I'm stuck here" Brian said as he collapsed to the ground and stated crying for his friends he'd never again

"Also Brian I'm detecting demonic energy from these two" Orhime said pointing towards Naruto and Anko.

And so the two Ninja told Naruto about his heritage the real reason why the village hated him he jailor of the nine tailed demon fox.

"I think I can heal it" Brian said drawing everyone attention back to him

"You Anko I think I can heal your cursed mark and for Naruto strengthen your seal if you want" Brian said

"How" Anko asked

"One of my powers is to purify demonic energy, I can also fire sacred arrows that can kill demons and break any barrier" Brian said

**Healing**

Agreeing to the healing Anko was laying down in the clearing

"Hana hold her down this will likely hurt" Brian said as he gathered his priest powers to his hand and slapped in on Anko's neck

"AHHHH" Anko screamed her body jerking as black smoke rose up from her neck

Miles away Orochimaru felt his first curse seal die Anko was dead "Pity" He thought

As she took ragged breaths Anko felt reborn the seal was gone, her charka was back to normal and hers again.

"You did it, I'm free" Anko squealed as he hugged Brian

"Anko air" Brian squeaked

For Naruto Brain wrote a sutra with Purify, Strengthen, and Repair on it blessing the paper Brian put it on top of the seal as it disappeared inside

**Demon Fox Mind**

In the recess of Naruto's mind the fox was overcome in a wave of pink energy as it cleared a man stood the human form of the nine tailed fox.

"So you're my jailor I'm the kyuubi, I don't have a human name I called you here because your friends powers freed me from the spell that was placed on me I know I can't make it up to you but I'll train you in fox ways and jutsu as a start of my repentance" Kyuubi said as he pushed Naruto back to conciseness.

**Kohona Hokage's office**

Explaining the events of the night to the Hokage Anko, Hana, and Naruto all supported Brian's admission to the village as a citizen of Kohona.

"Now Brian there's an orphan fund here" The Hokage started

"That's not necessary Hokage I have plenty of gold to trade for your currency and Naruto said I could stay in his building sense he owns it, but there are some conductions I'd like for my home and if I become a ninja" Brian said

"And what might those be" The Hokage asked with a smile on his face

"Well I'd like to cast wards on his building for his safety and ours, also I want to be able to exit the ninja program anytime no questions, you will have no control of who I heal only I do, and I want a Ninja allies created for Naruto so he can shop in peace" Brian said

"What would these wards be" The Hokage asked

"Ill intent wards, meaning anyone wishing to harm anyone in the building would be denied entry, unbreakable window charms meaning the windows are un breakable, banishing wards, if anyone manages to get us or uses us they will be forcibly thrown from the building, a anti apparition ward you will be incapable of shunshing into the building, also some expansion charms to make the rooms bigger, and flame freezing charms and strengthening wards that will strengthen the building walls " Brian said

"Those are acceptable" The Hokage said thinking how this will fuck up the council royally.

"Report to me tomorrow to get started with your identity" The Hokage said

**Naruto's Apartment Building**

"Naruto you live here" Brian said examining the state of the building, the front doors were ripped off every unit had been ransacked, spray painted, and smelled of urine.

"I'll just stay in my trunk care to join me" Brian asked pulling his trunk out of his subspace pocket.

What fallowed was the best sleep Naruto had ever had.

**The next Morning**

"Naruto, Brian" Hana shouted, shocked to see them exiting a trunk of all things and the state of the buildings destruction.

"I got a C-rank mission to serve as your guard until you get everything set up Brian, let's go to the Hokage" Hana said

**Hokage**

"So Brian that takes care of your citizenship and registration what skills do you have to offer to our ninja program, after this you can go to the bank" The Hokage said

"Well my world is different is that there we don't use charka, we use magic through a wand we can cast spells, I can chant powerful spells, summon elemental cards called the Clow cards, healing, shielding, I also have a zanpaktou that can use powerful attacks" Brian said.

Seeing the jaws of everyone hanging open "What" Brian asked rubbing the back of his head

"Ok then off to the bank" The Hokage said

**Kohona Banking District**

"That's the sixth bank we've been kicked out of" Brian shouted

"I agree" Hana said, becoming miffed about Naruto's treatment

"Wait let's go to the clan banking building, they should take you" Hana said

"Worth a shout, common Naruto" Brian said dragging him down the street.

**Kohona Clan Bank**

"Yes I'm director Go Ruben and we would be happy to take your business how much would you like to put in" Ruben asked

"It's not so much of a deposit but sort of a conversion I have a large supply of gold and I'd like to trade it for your currency, also what are your banks policies regarding customers accounts" Brian asked

"Well you privacy is important, we don't care what clan, or what status you are, all our accounts require blood samples every time you visit if it doesn't mach you will be escorted out, before that you have to undergo a hege check and our security is a squad of Jonan level ninjas" Ruben said

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" Brian said tossing two pokeballs revealing two one ton pallets of gold.

"This is extremely high quality I 'd estimate one pallet could easily go for 900 million ryo" Ruben said

"Good I'd like one account set up for me and another for Naruto Uzumaki" Brian said

"Director if we could borrow an office for a bit" Brian asked

Waving him off with sure, Ruben was off to make his bank a bundle on the others misconceptions, of his now two wealthiest clients.

"Why are you giving me money" Naruto shouted

"Naruto I want you to be prepared for whatever the world throws at you. If this ninja thing doesn't' work out you can do something else. I'm not doing this to buy your friendship, you're my first real friend here and I just want you to have a choice." Brian said

"Well okay, but the village council will try and take it from me" Naruto said glumly

"Now let's work on my next part of the plan getting our home repaired and protected now for that I'm going to employ my house elfs Ben and Gwen" Brian said

"House elf" Hana asked

"There little creatures that cook, clean, and maintain wizard homes" Brian said

"Now I 'm going to call them now so don't' freak out there entry method can be a little startling" Brian said

"Ben, Gwen come here please" Brian said to air

CRACK two small creatures stood in front of Brian bouncing from side to side.

"Naruto, Hana, these are Ben and Gwen there going to help us

"Ben, Gwen this is Naruto, and Hana there my friends I'm going to be staying in Naruto's building it needs a lot of work and magic put into it to make it livable again." Brian said

"What would you like done master Brian" Ben asked

"Well the floors need to be cleaned and shined good, the units need to be fixed just vanish all the broken furniture, repair and replace the windows with some of our energy efficient ones charm them to be unbreakable, expand the top two units with enlarging and expansion charms, replace all the heating, cooling, power , and water systems to federation standard not the cities systems, heavily reinforce the front entry doors with duratainum, and hook up a federation fusion generator and shield" Brian said

"Naruto could we join the two top units to create one large one" Brian asked

"Sure that's fine" Naruto said

"Ben, Gwen get to work" Brian said as they popped away.

"Now time for our next mission, SHOPPING" Brian said dragging a struggling Naruto behind him.

"Gerr" Brian was getting pissed this was the third store they were kicked out of.

"If that's how they want to play I'll just start my own store" Brian said laughing evilly as they trudged to the hokage's office again

**Review**

**Trekboy**


End file.
